paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Coastal Patrol
The Coastal Patrol was created by AmberJackson136. The Coastal Patrol consist of seven pups and two people. The leaders are Jillian and Louis, although Jillian is the head leader. Each of the pups has a special job that helps the town of Beachview Bay. Every pup was specially trained by Jillian, except the Eco pup who was trained by Louis. Leaders Jillian: Jillian is Ryder's cousin, she lives in the sunny town of Beachview Bay. Jillian is only seven, but very smart. She's a great inventor like her cousin Ryder. She's the co leader of the Coast Patrol sharing the job with her friend Louis. Jillian is a smart and very charismatic leader, she just loves helping people. Louis: Louis is the clumsy second in command leader. He often tries to help with some of his crazy ideas. He is just bursting with energy, he's such a creative little boy. Louis was Forrester's actual owner before they joined the Coastal Patrol. He's thrilled to be helping a group of great pups and best friend Jillian. Pups Eiffel- Pomeranian Eiffel is Beachview Coast's construction pup, she can build anything. Eiffel takes great pride in her work. When she's off duty she enjoys stopping by Alyssa's bakery, Alyssa makes the best treats in town. Although Eiffel is girl she is definitely a tomboy, she's always has dirt covering her fur. Eiffel is eight years old making her the oldest member of the Coastal Patrol. Avalanche- Bernese Mountain dog Avalanche is Beachview Coast's snow pup. Avalanche is the Coastal Patrol's third in command. If something happens to Jillian and Louis he's in charge. Avalanche is a great problem solver and he can always resolve a conflict. Avalanche is friends with all of the pups. During his free time he is usually down in the garage with Jillian and Jamie. Avalanche is seven years old and a true leader. Sea-sea- Irish Setter Sea-sea is Beachview Coast's water pup. Sea-sea is a creative pup, she loves to paint her favorite color obviously being blue. Sea-sea also loves to play pup-pup-boogie with her best friend. She's best friend's with Eiffel the only other female on the Maritime Patrol. Sea-sea has a crush on Avalanche the snow pup, Eiffel constantly teases her about it. Sea-sea is seven years old and one creative pup. Piston- Boston Terrier Piston is Beachview Coast's Aviator pup, he certainly has one adventurous spirit. Piston can turn anything into an adventure he can be very charismatic. Sometimes he may act like the class clown but when it's crunch time he'll bring it. Piston has a huge crush on Eiffel the construction pup. Piston is six years old and he is a great pup to be friends with, he can always find a way to make things fun. Gunner- German Shorthaired Pointer Gunner is Beachview Coast's police pup, he takes his job very seriously. But when he's off duty he does enjoy playing with friends. Gunner is very energetic he loves to play when he has the time. Gunner is an absolute gentlemen he may not have a crush but he knows how to treat a lady right. Gunner is six and has the best nose on the Coastal patrol he can track down anything. Chief- Airdale Terrier Chief is Beachview Coast's fire pup, he is one sweet pup. He is a really caring pup, he's always there for his friends. He may act tough during rescues but he really is a softie. Although it's rare he doesn't like it when the other pups get mad at him. His best friend is Gunner the Police pup. Chief is five and a real sweetheart, he's always nice to everyone. He is the years old and the sweetest member of the Maritime patrol. Forrester- Mix Breed Forrester is Beachview Coast's Eco pup. Forrester is a bit of a klutz always seeming to trip over his own paws. He love hanging out in the woods, being surrounded by nature. Forrester probably is probably one of the most organized pups in Beachview. He has to be considering his truck is full of recyclable goods. Forrester is a really good pup. He's five years old and likes to play outdoors. Category:Pups Category:Fanon Characters __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters